GENERAL.TXT
GENERAL.TXT is a data file in Carmageddon and Carmageddon II (though occasionally spelled General.txt). This file is one of the most important ones, seeing as it holds the key to many of the game's behaviors. Carmageddon There are several configurations in this file, one per line. For some reason, the time/credit awards are repeated. *'Hither': Unknown. *'Yon': Sets how much of the level's distance is rendered. *'Camera angle': Sets the FOV. Setting this too high might cause a fish-eye view. *'Ambient adjustment': Unknown. *'HUD background brightness amount': Sets the HUD's brightness. *'Initial rank': Sets at which rank the player starts a new game. *'Initial credits': Difficulties are separated by commas. *'Credits per rank': Difficulties are separated by commas. *'Global crush_min_fold factor': Unknown. *'Global crush_max_fold factor': Unknown. *'Global crush_wibble factor': Unknown. *'Global crush_limit_deviant factor': Unknown. *'Global crush_split_chance factor': Unknown. *'Global crush_softness factor': Unknown. *'Repair cost': Credits per % damage. Difficulties separated by commas. *'Recovery cost': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Time per ped kill': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Seconds per unit car damage': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Credits per unit car damage': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Time awarded for wasting car': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Credits awarded for wasting car': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Time awarded for rolling car': Difficulties separated by commas. unused bonus. *'Credits awarded for rolling car': Difficulties separated by commas. Unused bonus. *'Credits awarded for checkpoints': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Seconds per unit car damage': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Credits per unit car damage': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Time awarded for wasting car': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Credits awarded for wasting car': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Time awarded for rolling car': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Credits awarded for rolling car': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Credits awarded for checkpoints': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Jump start fine for each level': Difficulties separated by commas. Fine paid after skipping the countdown. *'Credits per second of time bonus': Difficulties separated by commas. This applies to the race bonus. *'Cunning stunt bonus for each skill level': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Cars to use as defaults': The next two lines indicate the available cars to start the game as. *'Frame rate knobbler for action replay saving': 0 = none. Unknown. *'Opponent nastiness influencer': <1 = nicer, >1 = nastier. Values between 0.1 and 10 should be used. *'Underwater gravity multiplier': Doesn't seem to work, though. *'Underwater viscosity multiplier': Doesn't seem to work. *'Car damage per millisecond': Doesn't seem to work. *'Camera effect index': Unknown. *'Sky color': Unknown. *'Windscreen material to use': Unknown. *'Sound ID of entry noise': Default: 5100 - ACIDBATH.WAV. (Sound for entering a body of water) *'Sound ID of exit noise': Default: 1500 - ACIDBATH.WAV. (Ditto, but for exiting) *'Engine noise index': Default: 2. *'Material index': Unknown. *'Starting money in multiplayer': Difficulties separated by commas. *'Starting time in multiplayer mode tag' *'Starting time in multiplayer mode fox' *'Repair costs for each multiplayer mode' Modes separated by commas. *'Recovery costs for each multiplayer mode': Modes separated by commas. *'Car softness factor for each multiplayer mode': Modes separated by commas. *'^.H&|š=(XpS]˜w?hxoW~dy;Uk–KY|1}=*[h`U~.M"”X”~{d?_': ... Unknown garbled option. *'Score targets for each multiplayer mode': Modes separated by commas. *'Pickup respawn min time': In seconds. *'Pickup respawn max time': In seconds. *'Demo race rank equivalent': Unknown. *'Demo armour level': Armour amount for the demo? *'Demo power level': Power amount for the demo? *'Demo offensive level': Offensive amount for the demo? *'Opponents that appear in demo game': The next 5 lines are their code number. Is this related to the demo? *'Default gravity multiplier': Default: 1. *'Pre-smack flic sound delay': Unknown. *'Post-smack flic sound delay': Unknown. *'"Not in demo" flic sound delay': Sound ID to use for trying to use a feature not available in the demo. *'Post-demo slideshow flic sound delay': Unknown. Carmageddon II See also *Data files *OPTIONS.TXT Category:Files Category:Technical data